deviouspkfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
The rules of DeviousPK are divided into two sections. These two sections are the in-game rules, and the other section being the rules of the forums. In-game rules 1. Scamming If you are scammed, it is your fault, and without valid proof (video or pictures clearly showing you've been scammed), there is nothing that can be done, which means the scammer will walk away not only unpunished, but richer. If you, and another player both clearly agree to certain set rules within a duel, those rules must be abided by, and if caught on video breaking this rule the scammer will be banned, and the victim may be refunded (at the discretion of the moderator handling the report). 2. ::Yell Do not argue or flame over yell. You will be given one warning, but if the arguing continues, you will be muted for a period of time that varies depending on the severity of yell abuse. Do not flame the person who yellmuted you, because if you do, the mute may be extended into more than just a yellmute. 3. Flaming The use of racist, slanderous, homophobic, pornographic, insulting, threatening and/or harassing comments towards other users are not tolerated. Flame made in a humorous manner may or may not be interpreted as you intended. 4. Links to Other Sites and Referral Links: Only commonly accepted links are permitted on these forums, at all (Google, Youtube, Image-Uploading websites, Facebook, etc). 4.1 Community Links: Links to other communities include but are not limited to MoparScape, RuneLocus, etc. 4.2 Media Links: All media links are generally accepted as long as they do not break sub-rule 4.1. 4.3 Referral: Not allowed at all. 4.4 Advertising: Will result in an immediate IP-ban without warning. 5. Disrespecting Members of Staff Never disrespect staff members. If you have a problem with a decision a staff member has made, you can report it in the 'Report A Staff member' section (with proof, and the correct format. If these requirements are not met, the report will most likely be closed). You are not allowed to openly express your dis-contempt for a staff member, over pm, thread, yell etc. A moderator can otherwise punish you for doing so. A warning may or may not be given prior to the given punishment. 6. Staff/Dicer Impersonation Claiming to be a dicer or member of staff when you're really not is completely against the rules. Making names to make it seem like you're a staff member, is also against the rules. This rule has no warning, and is a permanent ban. Don't even make joke accounts as chances are you will end up getting banned. 7. Bug Abuse Abusing any sort of bug is against the rules. If you've found a bug, report it in the 'Report A Bug' section. Abusing a bug will result in a permanent ban. Abusing bugs to 'test if they work' is a bannable offence unless you have prior permission (and proof of this) from a staff member. Listed bugs (known of now): 7.1. Eating to hit faster. 7.2. Planting trees, rocks or anything else over someones loot or anywhere else in general. 7.3. Emote rushing (emotes, prayer - doesn't include vengeance) 7.4. Using the level glitch (bannable to the account with little warning if any). 8. Personal Information Leaking anyone’s personal information without their permission is completely against the rules. Personal information is personal and includes addresses (home, IP, etc), phone numbers, pictures, videos, etc. Mods/Admins will NEVER ask for your password in game (or on the forums) unless they are middle-manning an account trade, or otherwise investigating stolen items. All official staff members will also have either a SILVER or GOLD crown next to their name, not Mod or Admin. 9. Macroing/Hacking Macroing/Hacking is the use of third party software that gives you an advantage. This includes automatic shop buyers, mouse recorders, cheat clients, macro/hot keys, key loggers, RATs, trojans, etc. You are also allowed to use auto-typers in yell and public chat, but they must be set on 15 and 5 second intervals respectively. Spamming in another players private chat is also illegal. 10. Trolls A "troll" is someone who intentionally, and persistently, comments with inflammatory messages about sensitive topics to bait users into responding or provoke a confrontation/argument. Conversely, tricking players into making them empty their items (especially over yell) is also against the rules. The time of staff members is too valuable to be spent on trolls, so if you’ve come here to troll and waste our time, then you will be disposed of diligently. The staff members have more important things to deal with, and cannot be bothered to waste their time with you. 11. Threatening Others Anything from making real-life threats to Denial Of Service attacks are against the rules. We here at DeviousPK do not like bullies or hackers, and DOS/DDOS attacks are against the law. Retaliation attacks are also not permitted. 12. The Wilderness The only rule of the wilderness (other than the ones stated below) is that you are not allowed to PKP farm. Luring via yell is illegal, but it must be evident that it is indeed luring. Trade luring on the other hand is legal. 13. Encouraging others to break rules If you're encouraging other members to break the rules you will be permanently banned. (E.G, Finding a dupe, and asking other players to help you with it). Giveaways of any form are also illegal (without the consent of an administrator). This can be anything of any kind (hide and seeks, 'overload drops', items, donator points, vote points, kill-streaks, etc). This is a non-negotiable subject and is generally punished with a ban if explicit warning is provided. 14. Real-World Trading & Buying/Selling Runescape accounts/items The purchase or sale of Runescape (or private server) accounts, items, other forms of currency is not allowed. Real-life currency is also not allowed, with the exception of donations towards the server being traded for currency which is also of DeviousPK (accounts, items, services, etc). 15. Multiple Logging In You are permitted to log in to two accounts at one time, but if we find you are abusing this privilege to dupe items (or abuse any other bug), you will be IP banned. 16. Buying/Selling accounts You CAN NOT sell/buy accounts in-game as it is now a punishable offence. In order for you to buy or sell an account, you must be informed through the forums and a form needs to be filled out following by the template in order to keep accounts safe. Forums rules 1. Scamming Like stated in the in-game rules: If you are scammed, it is your fault, and without valid proof (video or pictures clearly showing you've been scammed), there is nothing that can be done, which means the scammer will walk away not only unpunished, but richer. If you, and another player both clearly agree to certain set rules within a duel, those rules must be abided by, and if caught on video breaking this rule the scammer will be banned, and the victim may be refunded (at the discretion of the moderator handling the report). If you are to however scam people through the use of the forums (such as stealing another players password via a fake service or otherwise) you will be banned. 2. Flaming Short and sweet, any form of flaming outside of the Flame section is against the rules. 3. Spamming All unnecessary and irrelevant posts on a topic(s) is considered spamming, plain and simple. The rule is broken down into five parts. 3.1 Post spam: Creating replies with a single word or emoticon is not tolerated. 3.2 Grave-digging: Posting on a thread that hasn't been posted in 60 days. 3.3 Bumping: Posting on a thread in order to make it appear in recent posts is considered spamming in every section. 3.4 Inappropriate Content: Posting any sort of pictures or videos of violent, pornographic, nudity or offensive content is not allowed. 3.5 Posting in the wrong section: We have titles for each board here, so post in the relevant sections or face the consequences. 4. Links to Other Sites and Referral Links Only commonly accepted links are permitted on the forums. 4.1 Community Links: Links to other communities such as MoparScape, RuneLocus, etc. are against the rules. 4.2 Media Links: All media links are generally accepted as long as they do not break sub-rule 4.1. 4.3 Referral: Not allowed at all. 4.4 Advertising: Will result in a IP ban. 5. Disrespecting members of Staff Never disrespect staff members. If you have a problem with a decision a staff member has made you can report it in the 'Report A Staff member' section (with proof). You are not allowed to openly express your dis-contempt for a staff member, over pm, thread, inbox, etc. A moderator can otherwise punish you for doing so. A warning may not be given prior to the given punishment. 6. Use of fake userbars The use of userbars which you haven't earnt, or are in general fake (and therefore untruthful), is illegal. For example, setting a Graphic Designers' userbar as your forums avatar, is illegal and will result in an infraction at the very least. If you are found to be doing this in order to immitate being a member of staff, perhaps persuading another player into giving you items under threat of account ban, your account itself may be banned for impersonation in the first place. 7. Personal Information Posting anyone’s personal information without their permission is completely against the rules. Personal information is personal. This includes addresses (home address, IP, etc), phone numbers, pictures, videos and so on. Mods/Admins will NEVER ask for your password in game (or on the forums) unless they are middle-manning an account trade. All official staff members will have either a SILVER or GOLD crown next to their name, not Mod or Admin. 8. Threatening Others Anything from making real-life threats to Denial Of Service attacks are against the rules. We here at DeviousPK do not like bullies or hackers, and DOS attacks are against the law. Retaliation attacks are also not permitted. 9. Ranting/Flaming All negative threads consisting of, but not restricted to, ranting/complaining are bound to the Flame Wars section. All ranting related threads must be posted in the appropriate section because if they are posted elsewhere, it may be considered spam/offensive behaviour, and you may be infracted. 10. Real-World Trading & Buying/Selling Runescape accounts/items The purchase or sale of Runescape (or private server) accounts, items, other forms of currency is not allowed. Real-life currency is also not allowed, with the exception of donations towards the server being traded for currency which is also of DeviousPK (accounts, items, services, etc). If you attempt to RWT via the forums, your thread will be deleted, and your account may be punished.